Los 7 Dioses Del Caos
by Amateratsu
Summary: la historia trata de como se conoieron los padres de sonic, y la creacion de las caos esmeraldas, entren y diganme que opinan, es con parejas hetero...por el momento, no olviden que soy una sonadow-fan :3
1. Chapter 1

Muchas personas conocen a chronos, el padre tiempo o otros dioses o seres que controlan el tiempo pero yo soy diferente. El tiempo y el espacio siempre los ponen juntos pero son diferentes, el tiempo es algo que susede dentro del espacio y asi como hay representantes del tiempo, hay representantes del espacio o en otras palabras las dimensiones.

Hay infinidad de dimensiones, tantas como el infinito del espacio y yo soy su guardiana: eh visto infinidad de mundos diferentes, unos son una utopia otros el mismo infierno, las personas son buenas en uno y en otro son viles, en un mundo hay humanos , en otros no existen y hay otras rasas, pero en este caso mi historia cuenta sobre un mundo donde los humanos y una raza llamada Mobius existen, tienen sus diferencias , pero hay algunos que tratan de llevarse bien.

Peros eso no importa si este mundo es destruido, ese es mi problema actual, una de las normas de ser un guardian de las dimenciones es que no debo interferir en lo que suceda, ni siquiera deberia relacionarme con los seres de las dimenciones, pero rompi las reglas hace muchos siglos, no con esta dimension sino en una diferente, la unica raza en ese mundo son los humanos, en ese lugar conoci a una chica extramadamente loca, hiperactiva, traviesa, etc…, pero tiene la inteligencia, el poder y el corage que necesito para salvar este mundo, que esta siendo amenasado por 7 dioses del caos

Quien soy? tengo muchos nombres pero mis amigos me llaman Esmeralda y en solo unos dias se que vivire una gran aventura, donde rompere un sin numero de reglas para tratar de salvar a este mundo, donde conoci a lilith una sacerdotisa y su clan: los equidnas, trayendo de otro mundo a mi alocada amiga: Ammy

(ammy se pronuncia como se lee, adiferencia de amy que se dice "eimy")

* * *

Que es esto?

Una historia en la que pienso hacer un comic, en deviantart cuando tenga el primer capitulo de mi comic les digo por si quieren verlo, pero aun estoy practicando mis dibujos de sonic :3


	2. Chapter 2

En este mundo hay tanto humanos como Mobius ¿Qué son los mobius?, son una raza que al igual que los humanos derivaron de los animales, solo que los Mobius conservan aun: el instinto, las habilidades y los rasgos físicos de los animales que descienden. Esta raza se divide en clanes, cada uno tiene una especie

Oculto por las montañas y un frondoso bosque, se encuentra una muralla, detrás de sus puertas hay una pequeña villa de un clan llamado los equidnas, esta especie es conocida por su fuerza y sus habilidades de lucha, un clan de guerreros, pero también hay una sacerdotisa de es quien les quiero hablar, su nombre es Lilith.

La conocí gracias a sus poderes, las sacerdotisas son sensibles ante los seres sobrenaturales, en una de mis inspecciones de este mundo, ella apareció buscando mi esencia para saber quien o que era y si no era una amenaza para su clan

-quien eres o más bien que eres? – me pregunto en cuanto estuvo al alcance de mi vista y oídos, cuando la vi eh de admitir que me intereso mucho, su alma era muy pura, y tenia un aura purificadora, enseguida supe que era una sacerdotisa, no solo eso, había pasado por su aldea, todos tenían colores tirando a rojo o rojo en sí, pero ella era albina sus ojos eran violeta un color inusual, sus púas eran más largas casi llegando al suelo, tenía un tiara azul en su frente, combinando con su vestido del mismo tono, tenía un arco en su mano izquierda y unas flechas en su espalda

-solo soy una hechicera que iba de paso, me conocen como Esmeralda, encantada de conocerla, ahora que me presente sería tan amable de decirme quien es usted? – fui formal, no quería tener un mal inicio con ella, después de todo no debo destacar tanto cuando visito las dimensiones

-soy la sacerdotisa de mi clan me llamo Lilith, y me encargo de que ninguna amenaza toque mi aldea- sus ojos decían que entre las amenazas me encontraba yo

-tenga por seguro, que yo no vengo a perjudicar, ni a hacer un bien en este lugar, simplemente soy una viajera – fui sincera mi trabajo como guardiana de las dimensiones es mantener las dimensiones separadas una de las otra, sin hacer mal ni bien. Parece que me creyó de momento

-espero que sea cierto, con su permiso- diciendo esta me dio la espalda y se regreso de regreso con su clan, yo me quede ahí pensando, tenía un mal presentimiento, no de la joven sino del lugar, tal vez esta noche las estrellas me puedan decir el futuro de este lugar, e vivido muchos años y e visto muchas religiones, creencias. Algunas son útiles otras son solos mentiras, entre esos conocimientos esta el leer el futuro con las estrellas y, si se hacia bien, también las cartas del tarot pero estas eran mas personales, en cambio la lectura de las estrellas es mas general incluso global

La noche callo y me quede cerca de la zona pero lo suficientemente mente lejos para no alterar a la sacerdotisa de la villa equidna, el cielo estaba perfecto ninguna nube a la vista, vi las estrellas y me concentre en descifrar lo que sabían….y nada, las estrellas callaban esta noche, eso me preocupo cuando uno no puede leer las estrellas es que el futuro que estaba predestinado a suceder esta siendo cambiado. Me quede toda la noche pero las estrellas seguían igual, dando a entender que lo que ah cambiado el futuro no se decide aun, que tenia tanta fuerza o influencia para cambiar el futuro?

Queriendo saber que era esa fuerza, decidi quedarme mas tiempo, tal vez fue demasiado porque Lilith me encontró una de esas noches mirando las estrellas

-para ser una viajera te quedaste mucho tiempo- me dijo, no la estaba mirando, seguía viendo el cielo nocturno, pero por mi cabeza pasaba que me había equivocado en al medir su poder, a pesar de esa distancia había sentido mi esencia, mi interés en ella creció más- también lo has notado, no? El cambio en las estrellas-

Y más, la mire

-el que me lo confirmes no me tranquiliza, aun no podemos saber si el cambio es bueno o es malo para tu mundo-

-que eres realmente?- dude, pero decir unas cuantas cosas puede hacer que por fin el destino se decida, después de todo no quiero irme sin saber si el posible futuro afecte a otras dimensiones

-soy la guardiana o como otros me dicen bruja de las dimensiones, me encargo que las dimensiones permanezcan estables y no se crucen con otras, pero son tantas que a veces encuentro nuevas y mi deber es explorarlas, por ejemplo tu mundo. Pero el futuro de tu mundo es indeciso y no me puedo ir sin saber que pasara en este mundo- lo se poco creíble

-te creo - …eh? – e visto muchas cosas en mis pocos años de vida, además si fueras un espíritu maligno ya lo hubiera sabido-

-gracias- después hubo silencio, pero no era para nada incomodo

-te ara mal quedarte afuera pasa a mi casa – ella estaba siendo amable conmigo, lo mas seguro es que quiera hablar de lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante, una segunda opinión no era tan mala

-se lo agradezco - y dicho eso nos encaminamos a su casa, cuando pasamos por la muralla dos guardias se pusieron alerta, pero amablemente Lilith les dijo que era una amiga, escuchar eso me alegro en lo profundo ser, realmente me gustaría que fuera cierto, mi deber que se me encargo desde que tengo memoria me impide relacionarme con la gente de otras dimensión, mas que nada tener sentimiento que me hagan tomar desiciones indebidas, sola mente en un mundo de todos los que visitado me eh encariñado con alguien por suerte ese cariño no hiso que dicidiera cambiar nada de ese mundo, pero aun haci no pudo confiarme, debo mantenerme distante.

Estaba tan metida en mi mente que no note que Lilith me llamaba para que pasara a su casa o mas bien templo, era grande espacioso, la equidna amablemente me ofreció quedarme en una habitación. Pasaron los días y seguíamos investigando sobre el porque el del cambio, en algún momento de las platicas comenzamos a soltarnos en cuanto a unas cosas que no tenían que ver con el tema, hablamos de nosotras ambas con responsabilidades que habían caído sobre nuestros hombros desde que teníamos memoria, no solo eso Lilith me alentó a conocer mejor a los pobladores de su clan, se notaba que tenían mucha energía y pasión en cuanto a las peleas, los niños jugaban a que eran grandes guerreros y las niñas soñaban casarse con fuertes y apuestos guerreros, incluso conocí al líder Hanaka, era justo y noble, desgraciadamente me encariñe con todos ellos, pensé que este día seria normal, jugar con los niños junto con Lilith y las otras madres y chicas del pueblo.

así fue hasta que el cielo se oscureció, en ese momento un escalofrió me llego hasta los huesos, mire a Lilith y supe que ella había sentido los mismo, antes de que pudiéramos saber que pasaba un relámpago cayó del cielo y le pego al bosque al lado de nosotros muy cerca, su sonido casi nos deja s, pero eso no fue los extraño, sino que al poco tiempo mas relámpagos cayendo alrededor de la aldea y en ella misma, le pego a la torre del palacio del líder a una casa, todo se empezó a derrumbar, corrían de un lado a otro con temor, incluso los guerrero, después de todo como pelear contra un rayo?, vi a Lilith lanzar una de sus flechas, sentí un gran poder en esa simple flecha, se perdió entre las nubes y se vio un destello violeta, pero las nubes seguían ahí, el problema fue cuando un rayo se dirigió directo a e la sacerdotisa, no llego a tocarla un campo de fuerza la cubrió, fue mi culpa use mi magia y en ese momento unas imágenes pasaron ante mis ojos, en la que a Lilith si le había caído el rayo y la había matado, fue cuando supe que el futuro por fin se había decidido y yo usando mi magia había vuelto a alterarlo, había roto las reglas de nuevo, dos reglas en un mismo mundo…!al diablo las reglas¡

mis creadores no sentían la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, en mi muñeca derecha siempre llevaba conmigo un brazalete de oro, concentre mi magia, en mis pies apareció un circulo de hechizos de color verde, en el brazalete para que tomara su verdadera forma, un baculo mas alto que yo donde en la punta había tres círculos que se que giraban, uno dentro de otro, en el centro había una gema de color verde, el otro lado había una punta afilada, con fuerza levante mi báculo y lo clave en la tierra, la gema empezó a brillar y los aros a girar mas rápido, una haz de luz salió del báculo en dirección hacia arriba, y a unos metros de mas arriba del pilar que quedaba del palacio principal, la luz se esparció hasta cubrir la aldea con una cúpula, los rayos seguían cayendo pero era el campo de fuerza .

cuando estuve segura de que todo estaba bien, me fui a ayudar a Lilith, seguía en el suelo, fue en ese entonces que me di cuenta que solo habían pasado segundos

-estas bien? – le pregunte preocupada

-si, solo baje la guardia –

-me temo que alguien no le gusto tu ataque-

-pero al menos sabemos que alguien lo esta haciendo-

-¡MIREN! – escuchamos de los aldeanos, miramos hacia arriba la nube se estaba moviendo en dirección al Este, pero los rayos no paraban de caer, destruyendo y quemando el bosque a su paso, se movía muy rápido

-tenemos que seguirlo - escuche que me decía Lilith, no entendí sus poderes no le habían echo nada, porque quería…- hay una aldea de Gatos Monteses, si no podemos deternerlos almenos hay que avisarles- dijo decidida a ir por la dirección por donde se fue esa tormenta andante

-iré contigo – no iba a dejarla sola

-no tu quédate, tu magia protege la aldea –

-te equivocas este campo lo mantiene mi báculo, mientras nadie lo mueva todo estará bien, asi que iré –

-je, no podre hacer que cambies de opinión, verdad? – le sonreí, me alegro que me conozca lo suficiente, me gire a los equidnas

-¡ESCUCHEN, PASE LO QUE PASE NO MUEVAN MI BACULO, NI SALGAN DEL CAMPO! – les informe y me gire a Lilith – vámonos – pero..

-Lilith – alguien nos llamo, ambas volteamos para encontrar a Hanaka – no tienen que ir-

-Han, es mi deber no puedo quedarme quieta y ver como destruye otro pueblo, tuvimos suerte pero dudo que la siguiente aldea cuente con alguien que haga lo mismo que Esmeralda – lucia decidida a seguir, algo que el líder de los equidnas noto, se acerco a Lilith tomando sus manos le dijo "vuelve con nosotros… con migo" para después soltarla, dándonos permiso para ir y eso hicimos, corrimos todo lo que podíamos, yo siguiendo a Lilith, ya que era ella quien sabia donde estaba la aldea, pero cuando llegamos

-no – susurro por lo bajo mi compañera, yo simplemente vi con lastima esta escena, en eso me enoje con migo misma por ser tan fría en este aspecto pero había visto escenas igual o peor que esta, toda la aldea estaba consumiéndose en llamas, los cuerpos calcinados de hombres, mujeres y niños, dispersado por el lugar - ¡MALDITO! – escuche de pronto al Lilith insultar a alguien, me volteé para ver como volvía a disparar sus flechas, la seguí con la mira y choco con un campo amarillo, dentro de este campo había alguien, viéndolo mejor era una tigresa albina con rayas negras, su cabello estaba recogido por un chongo, sus ojos eran de un intenso color ámbar y vestía ropas china de pelea, nos miro

-así que tú fuiste la perra que me disparo esa flecha antes, pensé que había acabado contigo asqueroso animal – dicho esto de su mano salió un rayo directo a nosotras, pero nuevamente lo volví a bloquear con mis poderes

-QUIEN ERES Y PORQUE HACES ESTO?! – le pregunte al mismo tiempo que le exiji una respuesta, ella solo me miro con el ceño fruncido y me dijo algo que nos altero mucho

-YO SOY TIGRA, LA DIOSA DEL TRUENO Y UNO DE LOS 7 DIOSES DEL CAOS, Y HAGO ESTO POR QUE NOSOTRO HEMOS DECIDIDO DESTRUIR ESTE MUNDO!! JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! – se rio burlándose de nosotras, solo pude pensar: y ahora qué?


End file.
